


After the Final Episode

by asofthesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Multiverse, One Shot, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Post-Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Seeing his son, alive and looking well, does wonders for Erik’s heart. He calls his son’s name and meets his gaze, another wave of relief.Peter jogs up to him and asks, “How’s it hanging, old man?”It’s such a Peter response that Erik can’t help but pull his son into a hug. He whispers into his ear, “Never do that again.” The hug is returned tentatively, but Erik can’t bring himself to care. He is holding his son in his arms, something he never thought he would do.Eventually, he pulls away and asks, “Are you ready to go home?”Peter looks at him, brows knitting together, “I am home.”
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	After the Final Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in the X-Men timeline after Apocalypse and in WandaVision after the last episode, assuming that was actually Peter and Ralph was a cover or whatever anyways it IS Peter for this story. Tried to go a little meta on the title like wandavision does hehe

“Pietro,” Erik sighs as his son comes into view. He had been missing for almost a month now, and Erik had almost lost his mind. Ever since Peter had told him he was his son after Apocalypse, Erik had been distant. Peter had been perfect and understanding. The loss of his wife and daughter was too fresh. It hurt too much to form a connection with Peter.

He had told himself he was going to put himself back together, then be in the boy’s life. He didn’t want to screw up the kid, even though he wasn’t a kid anymore.

When Peter was taken, Erik had come to a horrifying realization. He was never going to be over the loss of his family. More than anybody he should know that. He had been using them as an excuse to distance himself from his son. Erik had been afraid of getting too close to the bright-spirited boy. After all, his track record with loved ones speaks for itself.

Erik had done everything he could to stop himself from feeling that pain again, but it had come anyways. This time, accompanied by a sense of being ashamed. His son was taken, and he wasn’t there. His son was gone, and he hadn’t taken the opportunity to get to know him. He felt the hurt all the same, but Charles had refused to let him lose hope.

Some weird doctor had stepped through a circle of sparks to tell them that Peter was in an alternate universe. It had made sense, they had scoured the entire planet using Cerebro. Erik hadn’t hesitated in following the man through the portal to bring his son home.

“Now,” the doctor said, walking beside Magneto, “Peter has been under some mind control and doesn’t realize yet he doesn’t belong in this universe. His mind was melded with some memories from his alternate self. I have tried to convince him to go back, but he won’t listen. I’m hoping that a familiar face from his home will trigger his memories.”

Erik nodded, not understanding all of what the doctor said, but knowing he needs to convince Peter to come home. A few of the X-Men had come with and are a few paces behind him. Erik turns to them and says, “Let me talk to him, please.” They nod and keep a distance while keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. For that, he’s grateful. This universe is unknown, and all Erik can think about is getting his son home. He can’t focus on any other possible threats.

When he sees his son, he sighs, “Pietro,” letting his son’s given name slip through his mouth.

Seeing his son, alive and looking well, does wonders for Erik’s heart. He calls his son’s name and meets his gaze, another wave of relief.

Peter jogs up to him and asks, “How’s it hanging, old man?”

It’s such a Peter response that Erik can’t help but pull his son into a hug. He whispers into his ear, “Never do that again.” The hug is returned tentatively, but Erik can’t bring himself to care. He is holding his son in his arms, something he never thought he would do.

Eventually, he pulls away and asks, “Are you ready to go home?”

Peter looks at him, brows knitting together, “I am home.”

“No, back to the mansion, with all the X-Men and children, remember?” Erik steps aside so Peter can see his friends standing behind them, who wave when they see Peter’s gaze on them.

Peter hesitates, “I do remember, but I remember being here, too. And not just before I left the other world, but I had a life here, with Wanda. She just lost her husband again, she needs me. I’m sorry, Dad, I can’t leave her.”

Erik should be freaking out because his son just called him, ‘Dad’ for the first time ever, but he is freaking out for an entirely different reason. Peter wants to stay. He thinks he has a life here.

“This isn’t your life, Peter,” Erik says, doing his best to remain calm.

“Then why am I living it?” His son throws the question back at him, “I just fit here, I can’t explain it. I think this is where I was meant to be all along.”

Any answer he had dies on his tongue. Did his son think that he _didn’t_ fit back in their universe? What makes this place better for him?

“You do fit, Peter,” Erik manages to say, “You fit with all of us.”

Peter looks unconvinced.

“You remember your life as an X-Men? All of that good that you do? Our world needs you, Peter. You have saved so many, and you have found a family and friends.”

“I have all of that here,” Peter says, “Besides, I can’t leave Wanda right now. She needs me.”

“I need you!” Erik yells, not meaning to, but his emotions besting him. After a deep breath, he says, “I need you back in our world, Peter. I have lived in our world without you, and I refuse to do it any longer.”

Peter’s eyes show straight to his soul, as always. He can see that the boy is uncertain, which almost calms him. Peter has always been uncertain around Erik, never quite understanding where they stood, or what the older man expected of him.

“It will be so different,” Peter whispers, as if afraid to admit it, “I know how I fit in here now. I’m used to it. If I go back everything will be wrong again. I’ll have to figure it out all over again.”

Erik takes a step closer to his son and puts an arm on his shoulder, “I’ll be there for you, I promise. It will be different, but that will be because I’m not leaving your side, never again. It will be even better this time, I promise, Pietro.”

His son’s eyes bore into his own, searching for something. Erik allows himself to be scrutinized. He must find whatever he was searching for, because he then takes a deep breath and says, “Okay, let’s go home.”

Reorienting to a new world seems to be difficult for Peter as he passes out after they step through the doctor’s portal. Erik himself feels a bit nauseous but quickly swallows that down as he grabs his son on his way to the floor.

Hank stands up briefly from his spot at the table, where he had been waiting for their return. He says, “Get him down to my lab, I’ll look him over.”

He follows Hank down to the lab and can sense more people following him, but he allows his full attention to go to Peter. Erik’s heart wants to accept that he’s back, but until he is given a clean bill of health, he attempts to refrain from getting his hopes up.

He lays Peter down on the bed and Hank ushers everybody out of the room, but Erik stays firmly planted by his son’s side.

“Erik-” Hank begins.

Erik interrupts him, “I am not leaving his side. If I am in your way tell me to move. For everybody’s safety at this school, I should remain here.” Erik feels like if Peter is out of his sight, he is going to fall apart. Seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest is the only thing holding him together right now.

Hank hesitates for a moment before deciding not to argue and gets to work. Erik reaches out and holds Peter’s hand, enjoying the comfort the warm hand brings him. His son is still here, still alive. Maybe Charles had a point about this hope thing.

After what feels like hours, Hank gives Peter a clean bill of health, stating that he just needs some rest.

“Why did he pass out when he passed through the portal?” Erik questions.

“My best guess is that he was simply overwhelmed with the two worlds he knows colliding. He’ll be fine,” Hank assured, “I’m going to update the rest of the team.”

Erik nods in thanks and finally pulls a chair up to sit down next to Peter, still holding his hand. He expects the room to be flooded with people wanting to check on Peter soon, so he soaks up this peaceful time with his son while he can.

Instead of a hoard of teenagers and X-Men, only one person enters the room.

“Just you?” Erik questions.

“Everybody else wanted to be here, but I think it best we don’t overwhelm him as he adjusts to being back,” Charles responds as he rolls to the other side of Peter’s bed.

Erik nods at the answer and doesn’t say anything else. He knows that Charles is fishing for something, but he’s not going to say anything yet.

Charles breaks the silence soon, “He’s going to be fine, Erik.”

Erik doesn’t believe that Charles’ statement warrants a response, so he doesn’t give one. If Charles wants to know what’s going on inside his head he’ll have to be more direct or go diving in himself. Truth be told, Erik doesn’t know what exactly is going on inside his head. He had gone from thinking that his son was probably dead, to being stuck in an alternate universe not knowing who he is, and now he’s simply unconscious in front of him. Erik doesn’t know what to expect when Peter wakes.

“Please talk to me, Erik,” Charles pleads with him, “It is not usually wise for you to keep to yourself.”

“What do you want me to say?” Erik asks because he doesn’t know what Charles wants from him.

“Just tell me how you are feeling. You must be happy he’s safe.”

Erik scoffs, “He didn’t know who he was. He didn’t want to come back. He’ll probably wake up and try to get back to that place. When I got there, Charles, he told me he belonged there. I am glad he’s safe, but I am not happy.” Once he had started, apparently there was a lot to get off of his chest.

Charles takes a moment before responding, “I had talked to Doctor Strange. He assured me Peter would be back to normal soon. It will just take some time for his brain to sort his memories out. We will get him back. We just ne-”

“Will we?” Erik interrupts, letting his fears come to the surface, “What if he never is the same? What if he spends the rest of his life wishing to be back with that woman who pretended to be his sister? Stockholm syndrome is real, I read about it in a paper when-”

“Erik,” Charles says, now interrupting him, “Peter may be a little different, but that will only be because of his experiences. He will still be the same person. He will still be your son. He is not going to abandon you.”

Erik can’t say anything in response. That had been exactly what he was worried about, that Peter wouldn’t want him in his life anymore. Maybe he had realized after his time with that woman that he didn’t need a father. Erik hadn’t been there for him, it would be his fault if that’s what Peter decided.

“And you will not abandon him,” Charles says, voice turning stern, “I know that you needed time, but Peter is going to need you. You will be there for him.”

A surge of anger rushes through him, “He is my _son_ , of course I’ll be there for him.”

Charles must be satisfied with his answer because he doesn’t say anything but bidding his goodnight as he leaves the room. Erik almost blushes when he realizes that he had been holding Peter’s hand the whole time Charles had been in the room. Whatever. If Charles noticed, he knew better than to ever bring it up.

Erik stares at his son in complete silence, not needing anything to fill the time as he studies Peter’s face. He had gone too long without talking to the kid, and never again. When Peter hadn’t wanted to come back, Erik knew it was mostly his fault. If he had a relationship with his son like they both clearly wanted, Peter would have wanted to return home. Instead, he had wanted to stay with some strangers he hadn’t even known for a month. Erik would not be making that mistake again, he will have a relationship with his son.

Thankfully, Peter was released the next day after Hank ran through a few more tests and asked him some questions. He would need to be seen again just to make sure traveling to an alternate universe for weeks didn’t have any lasting effects. Peter had gone to shower and change his clothes, stating he wanted to ‘wash away that place and get into my own fucking clothes.’

Erik did his best not to hover, but he was currently in the sitting room just a few doors down from the showers. He tried not to be annoyed at the long shower his son took when he knew Peter could be done before the first drop of water hit the floor of the shower. Erik had never been mind-controlled while in another universe, so Peter probably just needed some time to himself. Hopefully, he was sorting his thoughts out like Charles had said and would remember who he was.

When he heard the door close to Peter’s bedroom, Erik stood and caught the boy in the hallway. Peter was back in his leather jacket and clothes Erik didn’t understand. _They were just clothes, weren’t they? No need to be flashy._ It did calm Erik’s mind, however, to know that Peter was still the same.

Erik had so much he wanted to say, but the speedster beat him to the punch, “Look, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back,” Peter says nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

“I’m glad I was able to help you find your way back to yourself, and I’m glad you’re back Peter,” Erik said sincerely.

“About what you said,” Peter began, “I know you just said what you had to to get me back, and I’m thankful I am back. I guess I just want to let you know you’re good to go now.” Peter walks past Erik.

Erik grabs his son’s arm and stops him, “What do you mean?”

Peter lets out a small sigh with a sad smile, “I know you don’t really want to be here. You can go back to wherever you’ve been, I’m good.”

Erik’s grip tightens on Peter’s arm as he processes what his son is saying. Peter thinks he is going to leave again.

“I’m not going anywhere, and I meant what I said,” Erik says with a voice of steel. He has never been more sure of anything, but nothing could drag him away from his son. Not again.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks tentatively.

Erik meets his gaze and doesn’t waver, “I never should have left in the first place, I won’t be repeating the same mistake.”

Peter smiles and says, “Thanks, it will be nice to have you here. I love my friends, but what I had been missing lately was my family. I rarely see my mom or sisters anymore, and you were gone. I think part of the reason I wanted to stay was to be with my family, even though they weren’t really my family.”

Erik sighs, “I am sorry I wasn’t there before, I will be here for you now, whenever you need. You won’t have to want to be a part of that family because you have family here.”

Peter nods, “It’s clearer to me now. I had memories of Wanda’s actual brother, and I thought I was him, so I wanted to stay with her because that’s what he would have done. I can still remember what I saw through his eyes, but now it’s like I’m watching a movie, not like I lived it, you know?”

Of course, Erik didn’t know, but he nodded anyway, “Thank you for telling me, Peter, and if you ever want to talk about it or anything else, I will be here.”

A true smile broke out on Peter’s face as his son hesitated for a moment before saying, “Okay, hug time then Hostess!”

His arms were full of his son. This had only been their second hug, but Erik promised himself that there would be many more. For so long he had put unimportant things above his family, but he would no longer. Peter pulled away and sped off for his sugary treats, and Erik followed to the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t make it in time to stop his son from eating himself sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was gonna wait to post, but after that episode of WandaVision, we all deserve dadneto


End file.
